Kikyou's wish
by Sesshomaru1550
Summary: Kagome is killed by Naraku, and Kikyou sees Inu Yasha sad, so she uses the Shikon to bring Kagome back.
1. Default Chapter

Here is a totally new story of Inu Yasha  
  
Kagome was gone, Kikyou thought. Naraku destroyed her. And since then, Inu Yasha was now bitter and cold, ignoring everyone. It hurt her heart to see Inu Yasha this way, and she looked at the completed jewel she had taken from Naraku when she destroyed him. Maybe she could do something to help Inu Yasha. Maybe she could bring Kagome back. She looked at her Shinidamachu and softly spoke to it, even when she knew it could not do anything. Inu Yasha looked back at Sango and Miroku. " Inu Yasha, are you all right?" Sango looked at him, giving him one more chance. " Shut up, you bitch!" " Stop treating Lady Sango this way," said Miroku. " It's none of your business, you overfed monk!" " Inu Yasha." Sango looked at him softly. " I know." " What would you know, you stupid bub?" " It's Kagome, isn't it?" Sango stared into his cold, cold eyes.  
" Leave me alone!"  
" I know how it feels to lose a loved one too! So I have a right to know if you feel just like me!" Sango shook her head. " Inu Yasha. Please talk to me."  
" What do you know, Sango?" For the first time he didn't seem so.angry. He didn't notice as Kikyou spied on him. When she saw his look, she knew she was doing the right thing.  
" Inu Yasha." Kikyou called out to him.  
" K-Kikyou?" Inu Yasha looked at her, and the soft look became anger again. " What do you want?"  
" I have the completed Shikon Jewel, Inu Yasha. And I am ready to make my wish. What do you think it will be?"  
" Shut up! You are wasting my time, and I hate guessing games! Now leave me alone, you.you." Inu Yasha didn't say anything else when he saw Kikyou take the jewel from her kimono, tightly wrapped.  
" I wish.to bring Kagome back to life." The Shikon disappeared.  
" What the.?" Inu Yasha stared at Kikyou. " But why?" His eyes softened, and he was no longer angry.  
" Because.I couldn't stand how you were. I didn't want you to be so pained by the.end of Kagome. It's because of you, Inu Yasha. Remember that I will always love you. But I guess you like Kagome better. So you can be with her.and I can leave you alone. I guess you really care more about her than me. You care more about a cheap copy than I myself. Just because she always needs you to protect her and you probably like doing that. She's not me, but you care about her like she is. Maybe more. I do not have need to feed on souls any longer. My hate is gone, erased. But I can still move because of the Shikon. I have only a bit of stored energy left now, and soon I will be gone. Well. Farewell." She ran.  
Inu Yasha stared. Then he looked at Kagome, crouching in his lap. " Kikyou.why was I such a fool?"  
" Inu Yasha.everything's all right now. I'm so happy! We can now be together forever.  
Inu Yasha didn't smile. He stared at her. What was I thinking, he thought.  
" Are you awake?" Kagome smiled with a fake accent to it. Nothing. He didn't even look at her, she observed. So.  
" Do you miss her? Huh?" Kagome had an angry frown on her face. " Well? How could you? I thought I could.TRUST you.you." She looked. " Osuwari!"  
" Kagome, you don't know what she's done."  
" Oh yeah, what kind of great thing could that be?"  
" She brought you back to life because she didn't want me to be sad over you, and now she's gone. She destroyed herself bringing an enemy back. Don't you understand? She's sweet enough to have herself gone for the sake of YOU!"  
" W-what? O-osuwari!" Kagome looked. " Why would she do that? I don't believe you." But secretly inside her heart she knew Kikyou would do that for a friend. "She was just so much kinder than I am," Kagome thought. "It's just not fair. Why is she always so much better? And yeah, it's probably true, but I can't let him think that. I hate Kikyou! She must ruin everything, that.that." --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
At Kikyou's place  
Kikyou's feelings: I feel weaker and weaker.soon I will be gone from this world. Soon I shall give Kagome's soul back. I never got a true, happy life where I could enjoy myself. Always nobody like me. So.Kagome, why is it that you have never had great, true, heavy pain and yet you get another joy, while I, who faces all this SORROW.Must face such.sorrow again. This time it is even worse. I've lost so much.because of this jewel. The Shikon.why did I accept their offer to defend this sacred jewel? It was like giving up all the time I had with such duties. And now I shall feel the final pain. There has never been any true happiness come yet, only great grief and such sorrow. What is this? Was I a fool? Yes, I was, but if only that didn't.if that hadn't. come so suddenly. Naraku is gone, and that will stop even greater damage, but.the damage he has caused is inrepairable, by the work of man, demon, or jewel. There is no more now. It's time.I feel nothing anymore. Nothing.  
  
And the priestess Kikyou plunged into the darkness.forever, unless she could be awakened.  
  
Inu Yasha hummed the tune of a song that he had heard somewhere. Somewhere before. He repeated the lines in his demon head.  
Love is golden,  
Joy is free  
Peace is a wonder  
And friendship is one that has all three.   
If we could hold a friendship  
Forever and ever and ever  
Then we could fly free into the sky  
Nothing to stop us, not evil people, not anything, not ever.   
If it were my last day this is what I'd do  
In that special world only we can see  
If I had to choose a person to be with that day,  
I'd pick you, as we wander through the world blowing our hair freely in the breeze;   
If I had a wish, I'd wish about special friendship  
That is of you and me  
The friendship that we'll always have.  
And a wandering through this lonely and old world, when I think of you the universe would come like new   
If I were an angel in the heavens  
I would sprinkle mystical golden feathers  
  
He had forgotten some other parts. But that didn't matter. All he could think of was Kikyou's noble act.  
Was there some way to reverse it? Was there some way to stop it?  
  
He prowled secretly and quietly as he wandered the forest.  
He looked at the ground. Nothing. Except for a broken mirror. "This looks familiar." He tried to remember, then it came. Kanna's soul-sucking mirror! This was something, but if the mirror were broken, then there would be some differences.  
He tried it on Kagome. He held it up, and some white shape that looked like Kagome appeared.  
" K-kagome?"  
The figure looked like it was smiling, then it disappeared into the mirror and a swirling light appeared. Everything was unclear.  
There was nothing moving, and Inu Yasha fell asleep. The light swirled in and carried them to strange lands.soon Inu Yasha opened his eyes. He wasn't where he was.  
  
Please review! Please! 


	2. The Tunnel At the End Of THe Universe

Chapter 2  
The Tunnel At The End Of The Universe  
  
" Wh-what? How'd I get here?" Inu Yasha stumbled across a small cliff.  
" You are trapped inside the Mirror of Souls," A faded figure said.  
" Who the heck are you?"  
" I am a soul that has lived in here far too long.it is time for you to take my place.or else I shall fade and never come back."  
" Argh!" Inu Yasha jumped as the soul gave him a look of blankness while its arm extended, showing its pale and transparent fingers, and reached for him.  
" What's wrong, Inu-yasha? Scared of the ghastly souls all around you?"  
" What do you mean, 'souls'?" he stared around as more figures came out.  
" I mean, there are more than one of us trapped inside Kanna's mirror.how we waited for this chance to escape this area into our freedom."  
" Feh." Inu Yasha swung the Tetsusaiga at them. " Wind Scar, unleash your power!" The Tetsusaiga wiped the bits of white vapor-like souls apart. " And don't think about it again!"  
" Oh why not?" the souls rose up and formed an arrow of blinding light.  
" W-what? You're back! This is just like the effect of miasma!" Inu Yasha looked at the souls.  
He knew he was in trouble. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
Miroku woke up and rubbed his eyes. " Will you bear my child?" He asked Sango without thinking.  
Sango looked at him straight in the eyes and slapped him hard. " Don't ask that ever again, you senile idiot!"  
Kagome looked around. " Hey, where's Inu-Yasha?"  
" Good question, lady Ka-gome-Chan. Where is that pervert?" Miroku said.  
" You're the pervert, Miroku, you idiot!" Sango slaps Miroku again.  
" Stop wasting our time! We have to find Inu-Yasha!" Kagome looked around, worried. " I hope he's not with Kikyo again."  
" Erm, Lady Kagome, I don't think he is." Sango looked around but failed to find Inu Yasha.  
" We've got to search for him! What if he's in danger?" Or, Kagome thought, what if he's with Kikyo?  
Kagome shuddered involuntarily. " What.what if he's with Kikyo? Doesn't he care what I think? Doesn't he know how much it hurts me.to see him with Kikyo?"  
" Yeah, really, Inu-Yasha's a meanie. Doesn't he care what Kagome thinks?" Shippo jumped up. " Sorry, but I couldn't help listening."  
" I doubt something that bad is happening to him.after all, he has his claws and the Tetsusaiga." Miroku said quietly.  
" But what if he's with Kikyo?" Kagome sobbed. " That's it! I'm not sensing Shikon shards anymore! I quit, Miroku! Sango! Kilala! Shippo! All of you! I can't stand it, staying with a guy who hates me and only cares for Kikyo! Who am I, the dirty rag?"  
" Kagome, don't go! No! Kagome!" Sango ran but couldn't catch up. Miroku followed and got to Kagome, but she shot an arrow at Miroku's chest and he was knocked down.  
" No, Kagome!!! Noooooo!" Sango ran after her when she tripped on Miroku. " Miroku what the heck-huh? Miroku? D-don't tell me Kagome shot you in there! I better get you to the closest village."  
Miroku rolled. He heard the slightest bit of Sango's voice, calling through. " Thank you, beautiful lady, for your hospitality.please do bear my child.where am I?"  
" I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU PERVERTED MONK! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE SO PERVERTED IN MY LIFE!" Sango slapped him again.  
" Ouch.oh it's you, Lady Sango."  
" Yeah, and that's the second time you told me to bear your child today."  
  
~ At a village~  
" No..stop.now!" A man yelled out.  
" Why?" Naraku stared at the man. " Why should I when I can gather the Shikon Shards? Tell me, where are the shards of the Holy Shikon Jewel?"  
" N-never!" The man yelped as Naraku gripped his arm and clawed his body, sinking the powerful miasma into the man.  
" So, fool, you refuse to tell me. It's time you learn a lesson you'll find valuable," Naraku said, then laughed. " The next fifteen seconds you breath!"  
" W-what do you mean?" The man yelled in fright.  
" I mean this!" Naraku held his arms up and released the powerful miasma he held. The air was misty, smoky, and nobody could see. When it was cleared, the area was deserted. The Shikon shard that was hidden in a barrier by the magic of the high priest was gone, and the barrier broken.  
The last thing ever heard by a person of the village was ' The Shikon no Tama is finally completed.' 


End file.
